Things Change
by Skittles-GleeK
Summary: After sectionals Things were going to change... for everyone.... Finn/Rachel
1. Happy Endings or New Beginnings

Rachel's POV.

The fall weather was beautiful, but on a day like today, where the clouds are almost black and the september air smells like rain, but has yet to actually rain. I can't fight this feeling anymore. The feeling of lonleyness and hurt. I don't know how long i have been sitting on these bleachers. Staring at the empty football feild. where just last night my best friend and crush had won there 4th game of the season. After he invited me to come watch one of there games. They were finally getting better. The more sucsessful they become the less chances of my dream of being in broadway or music career actually happening. I don't know what was going to happen from here. Ever since Finn found out that Quinn lied about the baby being his. I felt like a bad friend for telling him, because even though we won sectionals he has been more distant like somthing was really really bugging him. As i continued to sit on the bleachers and think, i felt drops of rain starting to fall. Soon it had begun to poor. This feeling i had for Finn was Hurting me. I can't begin to express what i am going through , it just hurts to much. So i just sat there and cried. Little than i know that someone was watching me.

Finn's POV.

I had been walking around thinking about everything that has happened over the past few weeks, with Quinn and the baby, and Glee and Football. Its all just too much to take in. Dont get me wrong i love Football and Glee club but i dont know which to take more seriously. I can get a scholarship in Football but miss P said that i could get one from Glee. What Quinn did to me, hurt me, but more importantly what Rachel did was what a real friend would do. Icant start to think about a life without Rachel Berry. There is somthing about her that keeps pulling me in.

I walked out to the football feild to try and make my decision. Once i got to the football feild i had saw someone sitting in the bleachers. Once i got closer i saw that it was Rachel who was sitting there. It looks like she was crying. I couldnt help myself. I dont know why she was crying but something inside me made me feel hurt. I had a tear running down my face because it killed me to see rachel like this. Honestly i had feelings for her i just didnt know how to handle or go forward with that. I dont know how to make the first move. She usually is all over me. But latley it feels like she is pushing me away. I slowly walked towards where she was sitting.

"Rachel..." i spoke

"hi Finn." She returned in a sad voice.

"Rachel i..-"

"Finn who are we kidding. Your the QB of the football team. and still one of the most popular guys in the school...And jus-"

"perfect"

Rachel's POV

I dont know what Finn was doing here sitting in front of me but what he was saying was thoughtful.

"Finn i am not perfect. No one is" i said looking at my feet

"no your my perfect. Look what has been wrong latley. You have been pushing me away.  
You are always all over me and everything. What happend."

Finn's POV

"i thought you made it clear that you didnt want to be with me." She said yelling a slight

"Well MAYBE you should look around you somtimes." I yelled just a bit louder

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD START CARING ABOUT OTHERS" she was full yelling at me know.

"YOU KNOW WHAT RACHEL. I DO CARE ABOUT OTHERS. OTHERWISE I WOULDNT BE HERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY YOU HAVE BEEN PUSHING ME AWAY SO CAN ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANGE TO BE TOGETHER. I came here to think. But i saw you crying and it broke my heart, i hate seeing you like that. When your hurt it hurts me. Okay i think its time for me to admit it.. i ahve feelings for you. Yeah you talk alot but you are an amazing person.. you really have somthing going for you. And i didnt want to stop you from fufilling your dreams. I really like you rachel. Really."

Rachels POV

"Finn i dont know what to say, i jus-" i started to say but i got cut off by his tender full pink lips on mine. Usually he'd pull away by now but this seemed different. Like somthings changing. After about 3 full minutes of a makeout session. We pulled away.

"Finn i-"

"no let i wanna be with you.. you make me happy when i am with you. Everything that i am worried about goes away. I feel that you are the only person i can talk to anytime because you will listen and you actually care about me. Look i want to know if you would like to come over to my house for dinner tonight. Iwould love for you to meet my mom. And she would love if you came as well. She is looking forward to meeting you."

"Finn that sounds perfect. And thank you"

"for what rach"

"thank you for caring, i think you are the only person in the school that actually cares about what i do. And to be honest i have liked you since mr schue made you join glee. You are really talented Finn."

"thanks rachel and your really talented to i just want to see you go places." He said pulling me in closer

"so what time tonight?" ii said placing my arms around his neck.

"about 6:30 how does that sound?" he said moving his face closer to mine.

"sounds great" i said moving a little bit closerr. Enough that i could feel his breath on my lips.

"good, well i got to go. Football practice i'll see you tonight." He said kissing my lips softly.

"bye Finn"

"cya Rach" he said as he walked away from the bleachers. The rain had calmed down. From now i had a feeling that tonight was gonnabe a good night.


	2. Cold and Wet repostedsorry:

Okay guys i am super sorry for the last chapter someone told me it was the same as the first i appologize i clicked on the wrong link.. so for real this time here is chapter two .. let me know whta you thinkk love you all (: xoxox 3

Fins POV

The rain had not stopped when football practice was beginning, you know coach, he made us practice in the rain, it was a longer practice than it normally was. After practice was done i had gone home and taken a shower, because I know that later that day i would be going on a date with none other than Rachel Berry. Just the thought of it is making my stomach do back flips. I was so excited that i was actually going on a date with a beautiful girl, who actually cared about my feelings. Not like Quinn, who had just lied about me being a father to a child within her. And i didn't even have sex with her. I guess that's what you get when you failed biology. I should have paid more attention to what the teacher was saying than using my text book as a cover to sleep.

I had just got out of the shower. I needed to find something to wear tonight, nothing fancy but nothing to sloppy either. I thought the best place to take her was the little Italian restaurant just 10 minutes away. It was 6:15 and i had to pick Rachel up at 6:30. I was going to be early if i left now, so i had decided since no one was home i would use this time to use my drum set. I had been working on a beat for the new mash up Mr. Schue had assigned us. He said he wanted to start off easy because we just came back from sectionals. So because we like mash ups so well he gave us one for home work. I still don't know what songs i wanna mash together. I wanted to work with Rachel on this on but she wasn't talking to me at the time. I wonder what would happen if i brought it up now. Would she help me or would she continue to go solo.

It was now 6:22 i thought now would be an appropriate time for me to pick Rachel up. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good night. I walked outside and by then i noticed that it was still raining hard. This was going to be a long but good night.

Rachel's POV

All I could think about was the fact that i am going on a date with Finn. Finn Hudson, the quarter back of the foot ball team, and a very talented singer. I didn't know what to wear so i had decided on a white sundress with a black cardigan i thought i would wear some legwarmers but tonight i was going to dress a little different than normal. To be honest i kind of like the preppy girl look. It makes you look organized.i knew Finn would like this because one of my dad's had bought this for me from American Eagle. I know that Finn likes that store because i always see him wearing a shirt or a sweater from it. That's just part of his style. I like his style i just don't think it's right for everyone. After i decided on what i was going to wear for this occasion i went and did my hair and make-up. I am not the one to normally wear alot of make-up so i thought i would go with the natural look tonight.

I had curled my hair just a little bit at the end, then i put on some mascara. After i was don't with everything i looked at the clock and it read 6:28 wow just in time. I grabbed my purse and everything in it, and walked down stairs. I am going to wait on the porch for Finn. I walked outside in the weather. This is way to bad to drive in. I thought i couldn't even see my tree in the front yard. I hope finn was okay. It had been almost 1 minute she had been waiting she looked up and saw a car pull up in her driveway. Her dads were in LA for their second honeymoon they wouldn't be here all week, the left a few days after sectionals.

Finn was just walking up to her. Once he got in front of her she realized that no part of his body was dry. He was soaked just from walking from the car to the house. She couldn't help but laugh when Finn stopped in front of her.

"hey Finn"

"hey Rach" he stated looking into my eyes

"why don't we just stay in for tonight its very bad driving weather and plus your soaked."

"yeah sure. We could always re schedule"

"great so why don't we go inside and you can get some dry clothes and i can cook dinner if you wanna take a hot shower." i said

"thats cool. Thanks Rachel"

"no problem Finn"


End file.
